


Just Breathe

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Patty ends up in the hospital after an especially nasty ghost attack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the dialogue prompt "Just breathe" and went in a direction I wasn't expecting. Fair warning there is mention of blood and injuries at the beginning, I don't think it's too graphic, but I'm just warning readers to be safe. Anyways please enjoy this angst :)

“Holtzy, look out!” 

Holtzmann barely had time to turn around before she felt Patty’s fingers close around her bicep and yank her out of the way of a flying skillet. She sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Patty. 

“Thanks.” She ducked a pot coming their way. “Again.”

“Maybe try keeping those eyes open,” Patty told her with a smirk. 

“You two planning on helping over here?” Abby yelled from across the restaurant kitchen, trying to keep one of the three ghosts they were there to bust under control. 

Holtz fired her proton gun at the ghost relentlessly throwing pots and pans in her and Patty’s direction. The ghost dodged the stream causing it to hit a stack of plates and send them crashing to the floor. 

“Little busy,” she called back to Abby. 

“I’m gonna go help Erin. You good?” Patty asked as she shot her proton gun again, this time successfully catching the ghost in the stream. 

Holtz nodded and slowly started walking backwards toward the ghost trap she’d dropped when the ghosts made themselves known. 

“He’s not going anywhere,” she said and Patty jogged off to help Erin who was being drenched in dirty dish water. 

Holtz got her ghost in the trap and pumped her fist in the air in celebration. 

“Holtzmann,” Abby called for her and quickly ran over to help. 

She and Abby wrangled the ghost into another trap. It fought hard, chucking food scraps in their direction the entire time. Abby let out a relieved sigh when the doors of the trap closed, and chuckled. 

“You got a little something,” she said, reaching up to pluck a potato skin from Holtz’s hair. 

Holtz brushed some lettuce from Abby’s shoulder. “Two down, one to go.” 

Erin’s scream jolted them out of their conversation and Abby pushed past Holtz to get across the room. 

Holtz followed her, proton gun at the ready, and felt the air leave her lungs at the sight before her. Erin was kneeled beside Patty who was lying on her back, a large kitchen knife in her hand and another sticking out of her thigh. Erin had her hands pressed into Patty’s ribs where a large red stain grew wider by the second and Holtz could only assume that’s where the second knife came from. 

“No, no, nonono,” she repeated over and over as she threw off her pack. She dropped to her knees beside Patty, her eyes darting from the knife in her leg to the blood staining her chest to Patty’s face and back again. 

“An ambulance is on it’s way,” Abby said, her voice coming out strained to Holtz’s ears. 

Holtz instinctively reached for the knife still in Patty’s thigh, but Erin grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. She looked up from Patty’s unconscious form to glare at Erin. 

“You can’t take it out,” Erin told her. She was white as a sheet and her eyes were glued to blood staining Patty’s coveralls. “It’ll only make it worse.” 

“Holtzy?”

Patty’s voice was quiet, but it caught Holtz’s attention. Her eyes were unfocused as Holtz scooted closer to her head. She reached up to cup her chin. 

“I’m right here,” she said, using her thumb to wipe away the blood that had begun to dribble from the corner of Patty’s mouth. “You’re gonna be okay.” 

Patty’s breathing came out in short, erratic pants and her eyes grew wide in panic. 

“It hurts,” she whimpered and Holtz scrambled for her hand. 

“Just breathe, okay.” Holtz tried to sound reassuring, but her words came out wobbly.

She looked up helplessly at Abby and Erin, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. 

“We have to stop the bleeding,” Abby said, her eyes on Erin’s stained hands. 

Holtz gave one quick nod before bringing Patty’s hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted to where she’d seen a pile of towels when they’d entered the kitchen. She snatched the whole pile from the shelf and ran back to Patty’s side.

The blood seeped through the towel and stained her hands as she pressed it to the wound. The sight made her stomach churn, but she refused to move her hands. Patty had to be okay. She had to. 

Holtz heard the sound of heavy boots entering the kitchen and knew the ambulance had arrived. Erin got out of the way of the EMTs, but Holtz kept the towel pressed into Patty’s side. She had to make it stop. If she made it stop Patty would be okay. Patty had to be okay. 

“We’ve got it from here ma’am.” One of the EMTs told her calmly, trying to move her hands away from Patty. 

Holtz shook her head. 

“Holtz.” She felt Abby’s hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet Abby’s watery eyes. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Patty whispered, lightly nudging her knee with her fingers. 

Holtz pulled her hands back and let Abby guide her away from Patty’s side. She watched in silence as the EMTs quickly moved around Patty and got her on the gurney. They wheeled her out, talking too quickly for even Holtz to keep up but she did catch the words “blood loss”, and surgery, and it was all too much. 

“Abby,” she said lost for anything to say, turning to Abby with wide eyes. 

“I’ll go with them,” Erin volunteered and ran after the EMTs.

“We’re going to follow them in the Ecto,” Abby told Holtzmann, squeezing her arm gently. She started to pull Holtz toward the doors, but her feet refused to cooperate. 

“What if Patty’s not okay?” she asked. 

Abby opened her mouth, but all that came out was a long sigh. Holtz looked at her closely and saw tears pooling in her eyes behind her glasses. It made her chest hurt. Abby swiped at her cheeks and cleared her throat. 

“Come on,” she said taking Holtz’s hand and pulling her toward the kitchen exit. 

* * *

Erin met them in the ER waiting room when they got to the hospital. She jumped out of her chair when she saw them and hurried over. Holtz noticed she’d washed her hands, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the dark red stains on her coveralls.

“Do we know anything?” Holtz heard Abby ask Erin. Her voice seemed far away even though they were standing next to each other. 

“No,” Erin answered and Holtz looked back up at her face. “They rushed her back when we got here, but nobody will tell me anything.” 

She sounded annoyed and Holtz turned to Abby. She didn’t have to do more than nudge Abby’s hand with her fingertips and meet her eyes before Abby was already walking toward the desk. 

“I’ll see if I can find anything out,” Abby said, leaving Holtz and Erin standing in the middle of the waiting room. 

“Do you want to go clean yourself up?” Erin asked quietly and Holtz tilted her head in confusion. 

“What?” Holtz asked. 

“The blood,” Erin said, pointing at her hands. Her face scrunched up for a moment and she swallowed thickly. “Patty’s blood, it’s all over you.”  

“Oh,” was all Holtz could muster as she looked down at her own stained hands and jump suit. “I’m not leaving,” she said, looking to where Abby was still talking to the woman at the desk. 

Erin didn’t say anything more and Abby walked back over to them. 

“Anything?” Erin asked. 

“Patty’s in surgery,” Abby answered. “That’s all she would tell me, but she said someone will come get us when they’re done.” 

Holtz frowned. “I need to see Patty. I need to know she’s okay.” She started toward the nurse’s desk, but Abby’s hand on her arm stopped her. 

“We just have to wait, Holtz,” Abby said, her grip on Holtz’s arm getting stronger the more she tried to walk around her. “Let’s go clean up and maybe find something to eat.” 

Holtz wanted to argue, find some way to make them let her see Patty, but she gave in and let Abby lead her to the restroom. 

While she scrubbed her hands she heard Abby talking to Erin more, but she couldn’t make out anything they were saying. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears and she held her hands under the faucet, watching the water run between her fingers and flow down the drain a cloudy pink color. The image of Patty laying unconscious on the ground stuck in her head and she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. 

She gripped the edge of the sink as a low groan slipped out of her lips. 

“Holtzmann.” Abby was at her side in a second, a worried crease in her brow. “Are you okay?” 

Holtz could see Abby looking her over for injuries, her hand hovering near her arm. She didn’t know how to put what she was feeling into words and shook her head, practically throwing herself at Abby. 

Abby was quick to wrap her arms around Holtz’s unsteady form and squeezed her tight. It was grounding, being held by Abby, but it didn’t make the heaviness in her chest go away. 

“It’s going to be okay, Holtz,” Erin said, standing just behind Abby, looking uncertain.  

Holtz didn’t believe her. 

* * *

Waiting was torture. Every second ticking by at a snail’s pace while Holtz sat in the hospital waiting room. Abby sat by her said and Erin alternated between sitting beside Abby and standing at the window.

Every time someone entered Holtz perked up, but none had any news on Patty’s condition. 

“It’s been hours,” Holtz heard Erin whisper to Abby. 

“I know,” Abby answered. 

Holtz pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She felt sick, remembering the amount of blood that had stained Patty’s coveralls and the bit that dribbled out of her mouth. Her voice, so small and in pain, played over and over in Holtz’s head. She tried to stay positive. Patty was strong; it would take more than a knife wielding ghost to take her out, but as more and more time passed the doubt started to creep in. 

What if Patty died? The firehouse would never be the same, Holtz was sure of that. Patty was like the glue that kept them all together. Who would trade historical facts with Abby’s paranormal knowledge? Who would take Erin out for tea when she stressed to much over her equations? Who would sit on the second floor while Holtz tinkered with her inventions and talk or just read? No one. They needed Patty, Holtz needed Patty. The thought that she might be gone forever made Holtz’s heart physically ache. 

Another doctor entered the waiting room, and looked around. “Is there an Abby Yates here?” she asked. 

Holtz’s head shot up and Abby was already on her feet. “Is Patty okay?” she asked before the doctor had a chance to walk over to them. 

“Ms. Tolan is out of surgery,” the doctor informed them. 

“How is she?” Erin asked, standing at Abby’s side. 

“She lost a lot of blood, but we were able to repair the damage to her thigh and abdomen.” 

Relief washed over Holtz and she closed her eyes against the fresh tears welling in them. 

“Is she awake?” Abby asked. 

The doctor’s sigh caught Holtz’s attention and she looked up at her for the first time. Her brow was creased and she was frowning. Not a good sign. 

“She hasn’t regained consciousness, I’m sorry,” she told them. 

“Can we see her?” Holtz asked, not moving from her chair. 

The doctor looked down at her for a moment before answering. “I’ll have someone come and get you all when she’s moved from recovery.” 

More waiting, Holtz thought dejectedly. She needed to see Patty. 

Abby thanked the doctor and sat back down next to Holtz and patted her shin. “She’s out of surgery at least,” she said in an attempt to comfort her, but Holtz shook her head. 

“She needs to wake up,” Holtz said, not looking at Abby. 

Abby gave her shin a short squeeze before standing to join Erin by the window. Holtz watched them, the way Abby ran her fingers up Erin’s back and rested on her shoulder blade, the way Erin leaned into the touch and sniffled, unable to hold back her own tears. They were each others’ something and a sudden surge of jealousy overwhelmed Holtz.

Patty was Holtz’s something. She always seemed there when Holtz needed her most, whether it was pulling her away from her work when she hadn’t slept or eaten, offering to be a sounding board to bounce ideas for new gadgets off of, or just keeping her company at her workbench. Patty was always there and Holtz actually wanted her there. Patty was like a ray of sunlight that peaked through the clouds on a rainy day; always there with a smile or comment that never failed to brighten Holtz’s day. Patty was her friend and her something and Holtz didn’t want to go back to a life without her. 

* * *

Someone came to lead them to Patty’s room less than an hour later. Holtz followed behind Abby, lightly holding onto her sleeve to keep herself from sprinting down the halls in search of Patty without their guide. The man in scrubs stopped outside a closed door and looked at them seriously.

“She’s intubated and hooked up to quite a few monitors,” he told them. “It can be overwhelming for family to see sometimes.” 

“Thanks for the heads up,” Abby said and reached for the door knob. 

Holtz held her breath as Abby pushed open the door. 

The steady beeping of the monitors was the first thing Holtz noticed as she, Erin, and Abby entered the hospital room. Her eyes landed on Patty a moment later and she choked on a sob at the sight of her. Her skin was pale, a sickly grey against the white sheets and hospital gown she was dressed in. The tube sticking out of the side of her mouth was the most concerning, proof that she wasn’t breathing on her own. 

Holtz slowly approached the side of the bed, taking it all in. She lightly ran her finger over Patty’s hand and sighed as she held onto her fingers. 

“Patty?” she tried, hoping her voice would be enough to coax her into consciousness.

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,” Erin said, stepping up beside Holtz. “There aren’t that many wires.” 

Holtz ignored Erin and squeezed Patty’s fingers. “Pattycakes,” she whispered, unable to look away from the huge tube in her mouth. 

“You okay Holtz?” Abby asked from the foot of the bed. 

“She’s not waking up,” Holtz mumbled. 

“She will,” Abby said with so much conviction Holtz almost believed her. “She just needs some time to heal.” 

“What if she doesn’t?” Holtz asked, looking over at Abby, her chin wobbling. 

Erin sucked in a breath, reaching out to touch Patty’s leg and Abby looked like she was ready to crumble any second, but she answered anyways. 

“She will.” 

* * *

Two days. Holtz didn’t leave the hospital for two days while Patty slept. Erin and Abby came and left with visiting hours, taking shifts at the firehouse, but Holtz remained day and night. Alternating between the end of Patty’s bed, the visitor’s chair and the window sill she watched, searching for any sign that Patty was waking up.

“We brought you a change of clothes,” Abby announced the morning of the third day. “And something to eat.” 

She set the bag of food on the window sill next to Holtz and placed the clothes in her lap. Holtz grunted briefly, but didn’t look away from Patty’s face. 

Abby sighed and nudged Holtz’s knee. “You won’t miss anything if you go change,” she said. “Patty would want you to take care of yourself.” 

Holtz turned to look at Abby and sighed. She was right, of course. Holtz slid from the window sill with the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. 

When she reentered the room, Erin was sitting in the chair beside Patty’s bed and Abby had taken her spot at the window. Abby held out the bag of food and Holtz grabbed it on her way to sit at the foot of Patty’s bed. Inside the bag was a sandwich and bag of potato chips from their favorite deli and Holtz pulled out the wrapped sandwich. When she unwrapped it she almost burst into tears. 

“Look Pats,” she said holding it out to Patty, “you’re favorite.” 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” Erin apologized. “We just got what you usually order.” 

Holtz shrugged. “S’kay.” 

She picked at the bread, not really hungry, and made herself eat half of it before tossing it back in the bag. 

“We talked to her doctor on our way in,” Abby said. “She says everything is healing nicely and there isn’t an infection. That’s good.” 

Holtz shrugged again and scooted further up the bed. “But she won’t wake up.” 

“The doctor said she could wake up anytime now,” Erin said hopefully. 

Holtz frowned. That wasn’t good enough. She wanted to see those big brown eyes that looked at her with so much love it made her heart burst. She wanted to see Patty’s radiant smile that highlighted the dimples in her cheeks. She wanted to feel Patty’s warm fingers run through her hair. She wanted Patty and she was tired of waiting. 

“Patty,” she said forcefully, shaking her arm. 

Nothing. 

“Patty,” she said again, louder this time. 

Nothing.

“Patty,” she cried, her voice catching in her throat. “Wake up,” she demanded, pounding her fist into the side of the bed. 

“Stop it,” Erin snapped at her. “You’re not helping anything,” she said, her hand wrapped around Patty’s. 

Holtz glared at Erin. “You’re not helping,” she fired back, her cheeks burning. “This is your fault.” 

Erin sat back in the chair and stared at Holtz. “How is this my fault?” she asked. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Abby said, walking over to stand beside Erin. 

Holtz turned away from them and wiped at her eyes. “Sorry,” she mumbled. 

* * *

It was late, the room was dark and quiet aside from the steady beep of Patty’s monitors. Holtz sat at her side, gently playing with her fingers, while she talked quietly.

“Abby said Kevin broke the phone yesterday,” she said, smiling softly. “It wasn’t even hooked up.” 

She looked up at Patty’s face. She was still, her lips parted to accommodate the tube, the light rise and fall of her chest the only movement Holtz could make out. 

“There are a bunch of flowers waiting for you at the firehouse,” Holtz went on. “Erin said they’re running out of places to put them.”  

Holtz sighed and dropped Patty’s hand and started tracing nonsensical patterns on the blanket covering her. 

“Everyone is worried about you Pats,” she whispered. “We’re not the same without you. Abby and Erin miss you. I miss you.” 

She paused, her eyes roaming every inch of Patty’s face searching for any miniscule movement, anything to prove that Patty was still in there. 

Nothing. 

“When are you gonna wake up?” Holtz whispered, starting to lose hope that she would at all. 

* * *

“Why are you taking that out?” Abby asked as the doctor prepared to remove the tube from Patty’s throat.

“She’s breathing on her own,” the doctor explained. 

“Why hasn’t she woken up yet?” Erin asked. 

“It could be any number of reasons, she suffered two traumatic stab wounds, but she’s breathing on her own so that’s a good sign.” 

Holtz watched them remove the tube and still Patty’s eyes stayed closed. 

After the doctor left Holtz crawled into the small hospital bed and stretched out next to Patty. She rested her head on Patty’s chest, the beating in her ear matched 0the beeping monitor. 

“I know you’re in there Pats,” she said, closing her eyes. “I need you to came back, now.” 

Her breathing was steady and her heart beat strong but she was silent. 

“Please, Patty,” she begged, feeling around for Patty’s hand and squeezing. “Come back,” she whispered. 

“Holtz,” Abby said, tapping her shoulder. 

She shrugged away from the contact and held onto Patty’s hand tighter. 

But something was different. It was tiny and she’d almost missed it, but it was definitely there. Holtz squeezed again and waited. Patty’s fingers returned the touch. It was barely there, only the slightest curl of her fingers, but it was there. 

A light cough met her ears and Holtz sat up to look at Patty. Her lips were parted and a long exhale escaped. 

“Patty?” Holtz asked, excitement bubbling up in her chest as she watched Patty’s eyelids flutter until they were open. 

Patty’s gaze darted around the room, taking in the strange environment, before landing on Holtz. Holtz couldn’t contain her smile and grinned back at Patty. 

“B-b-b,” Patty whispered hoarsely. 

“Shhh,” Holtz whispered. “It’s okay, take your time.” 

Patty closed her eyes and swallowed a few times before opening her eyes again. “Baby,” she said, squeezing Holtz’s hand. 

“The one and only,” Holtz said, chuckling lightly. 

Patty looked away from Holtz and spotted Abby and Erin on the other side of the bed. 

“Guys,” she said and smiled at them. 

“You gave us all a scare,” Abby said, a big smile on her face.

“We’re glad you’re back,” Erin said, her cheeks wet. 

Patty looked back at Holtz and swallowed a few more times. “What happened,” she asked, her voice still rough from disuse. 

“Ghosty with a knife,” Holtz said with a dismissive wave. “I’ll tell you all about it later.” 

Patty smiled and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Holtz’s ear. Holtz shivered and leaned into the touch. She missed that. Patty ran her thumb under her eye, wiping away a tear that escaped. 

“Holtzy,” she said. 

“I’m okay,” Holtz assured her. She turned her head and kissed Patty’s palm. “Don’t do that again, alright.” 

Patty laughed softly. “I’ll try, baby.” 

Holtz smiled and squeezed Patty’s hand again. Patty turned her head to ask Abby and Erin something, but Holtz just stared at her. Her chest felt lighter than it had in days and she could breath again. Patty was back, she was talking and she was back with them. Holtz’s heart thumped in her chest and she couldn’t help but grin at Patty. 

“Hey Pats,” she said and Patty turned back to her. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“I love you,” she said, feeling her cheeks warm up. 

Patty’s entire face softened as she smiled. “I love you too, Holtzy.” 

“I wanna kiss you,” Holtz said, dropping her gaze to her lap. “Can I?” 

“Kiss me girl,” Patty said and tugged on Holtz’s hand until she was bent with her lips hovering over Patty’s. 

Holtz closed the distance between their lips and saw fireworks go off behind her eyes. Kissing Patty was everything she’d dreamed it’d be. 

“You’re back,” Holtz said when they parted, laying her head back on Patty’s chest. She closed her eyes and sighed listening to the beat of her heart. 

Patty brought her hand up and rubbed her back soothingly. “And I ain’t going anywhere anytime soon,” she whispered. 

Patty was back, Holtz thought and smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) You can find me on Tumblr at natashasbanner :)


End file.
